Lead Me Not to Temptation
by Cache
Summary: Book struggles with the closeness on Serenity.


Lead Me Not to Temptation

by Cache

* * *

I ran across this while I was cleaning out my closet. One of my friends and I were trading 'challenges' back and forth—trying to come up with situations we thought the other couldn't pull off in a story. It was a great writing exercise—though it didn't always turn out well. :) Right after Jaynestown aired, she challenged me to pair up Book with someone (never mind that we were quickly Jossed as he laid out some of the rules of Book's order)…preferably slash, just to make things more difficult. I don't mind controversial. I know it's old stuff and certainly different, but I figured since I found it, I'd share. It certainly isn't meant to offend! Please don't take it that way. 

Disclaimer: Firefly is owned by Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, etc. No infringement of rights is intended.

Rating: R, suggestive of slash

Spoilers: Jaynestown

Summary: Book struggles with the closeness on Serenity.

* * *

Book smoothed the crumpled pages out on the table before him. He tried not to notice the words neatly written in the margin. Shaking his head, he opened his Bible and started to piece the missing pages back into place. His Bible had been through a lot, but this time it had almost met its match. 

"Hey, Reverend."

Jumping slightly at the voice, Book looked up. Wash was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. After a second, he came into the room. Spinning a chair around backwards, he sat down at the table. "What are you up to?"

"Repairing my Bible."

Wash raised his eyebrows inquisitively. "Repairing it?"

"Yes, River thought she'd help me out and fix it. Said it was full of contradictions and paradoxes."

Shaking his head, Wash laughed good naturedly. "She has a point. How'd she do?"

Book frowned. "It isn't funny. I stopped her before she finished figuring out the quantum mechanics of how Noah fit the animals on the ark. Seems adding evolution kept her busy for quite a while."

"Come on now, she's a good kid. She was just trying to help."

Scoffing, Book closed his Bible. "Still, she should know better than to take people's stuff." He looked up to Wash. "What are you doing awake at this time of night. I thought I was the only one around here that kept the hours of an owl."

"I couldn't sleep, thought I'd wander for a bit.

Book leaned back in his chair, studying Wash. The blonde had averted his eyes, focusing on the pattern of the tabletop. "Can't sleep? I would expect you to be exhausted after working all day. Maybe you should see Simon. We wouldn't want our pilot falling asleep at the wheel, per say, now would we?"

Wash flinched away from his words. He hesitated. "It's nothing. Zoe and I had a fight."

The pieces of the puzzle suddenly fell into place. Zoe and Wash hadn't seemed comfortable with each other all day. When one came into a room, the other would leave. He'd chalked it up to coincidence, but now it made sense. A faint sense of happiness hovered at the edge of his mind. Book ran his fingers over his Bible. "Nothing that can't be fixed, I hope."

"No, no, nothing that serious." Shaking his head, Wash looked up and smiled. "Just means I have to find my own place to sleep for a couple days. The kitchen is slightly more inviting that the cockpit."

"Well, you're certainly welcome to the floor in my quarters. I'm sure I can scrounge up an extra blanket or two," Book heard himself offer before he even had time to think. He cursed himself silently. He was a priest, yes…but not a saint!

"Seriously?"

Broken from his thoughts, Book was disoriented for a second. "Ugh…yeah, of course. It's the least I can do."

* * *

Book stretched on his bed, forcing himself not to think about the form lying on his floor. God help him, he'd never expected to be in this situation. It was tempting to think about, but he didn't ever expect it to actually happen.

Rolling over, he scanned the room. Wash lay on the floor, back to him. He was curled up, huddled under a heavy blanket. A mop of blonde hair was visible at one end. Wash mumbled in his sleep, tossing and turning.

Book longed to go comfort him. But he forced himself to stay put. Wash's nightmares weren't serious…. If he stayed here, things would be fine. If he got up and went so far as to touch him….

God, this young one tested his will power. How could he be expected to resist him? He was everything one could hope for in the world today. Granted, Wash wasn't exactly what he'd call handsome, but he was certainly cute, in an innocent sort of way. No telling what he'd seen in his lifetime, but it had not marred him. He was quick to laugh and smile. His eyes were not clouded with guilt or pain, as too many were nowadays.

It just wasn't fair. To be so close and not be able to have what he wanted. No, needed—it had been so long. But Wash had shown absolutely no interest in one of his own sex. In truth, he hadn't shown a desire for anyone, save Zoe. The two of them were perfect together. Book sighed, it was not fair. But wasn't that one of the lessons his Order and Bible sought to teach him—self sacrifice and self denial?

Book rolled over to stare at the wall. Nothing was ever simple. He reached down to touch the Bible laying by his bed. This was one problem it really couldn't help him with. He scoffed, closing his eyes. Maybe River was right; the word of God did need a good dose of reality.

...Fin...


End file.
